Nick
by Trekkie Fidelia
Summary: Eine chaotische Schulklasse besucht die Enterprise und bringt alles durcheinander


_Star Trek und alle Charaktere gehören Paramount. Der "Kleine Nick" und seine endlosen Kettensätze sind schamlos von Rene Goscinny geklaut._

Gestern, da war es klasse! Meine Mama ist zu mir ins Zimmer gekommen und sie hat mich ganz lange und ganz ernst angeschaut und sie hat gesagt: "Nick- du bist ja jetzt schon ein großer, vernünftiger Junge, nicht wahr?"

Und ich hab gesagt, natürlich, klar bin ich ein großer Junge und ich bin auch schon ganz toll vernünftig und alles- weil, das weiß ich schon, wenn meine Mama so mit mir redet, dann hat sie irgendwas ganz Spannendes auf Lager und ich hab schon gedacht, vielleicht darf ich jetzt endlich den Pilotenschein machen oder alleine ins Freibad gehen, wo sie die große Rutsche haben- spitzenklasse, sag ich euch. Mein Freund, der Roland, hat gesagt, er geht ganz oft alleine dorthin und er springt vom Dreimeterbrett und er hat sogar schon einen Mann gerettet, der am Ertrinken war, und es ist ganz ungerecht, dass ich nicht allein ins Bad darf und meine Eltern lassen mich nie etwas tun, was ich will!

Die Mama hat ganz bedeutungsvoll genickt und sie hat gesagt, gut, wenn ich verspreche, auch ganz lieb und vernünftig zu sein, dann meldet sie mich auch für den Ausflug an. Ich bin gleich ganz aufgeregt gewesen, denn Ausflug- das ist spitze, besonders, wenn es in den Wald geht, weil da kann man so schön verstecken spielen.

"Darf ich das ferngesteuerte Auto mitnehmen und den Ball und das Schiff?", hab ich gefragt, aber Mama hat gesagt, nein, es geht nämlich nicht in den Wald, sondern das ist ein Ausflug für große Kinder.

"Du kannst dabei ganz viel lernen und es wird dir bestimmt viel Spaß machen, wenn du artig bist", hat sie gesagt und mir dabei ganz tief in die Augen geschaut, so, als ob sie nicht richtig glaubt, dass ich auch brav bin- dabei bin ich doch fast immer artig!

"Ihr geht ein Raumschiff besichtigen!"

"Mann!", hab ich gerufen und ich bin ganz toll auf und ab gesprungen und dann hab ich der Mama einen Kuss gegeben. Nämlich, ein Raumschiff, das ist noch viel toller als der Wald!

Am nächsten Tag war ich dann auch ganz früh schon auf und ich hab mich richtig gründlich gewaschen, sogar hinter den Ohren und ich hab meinen schönen neuen Pulli angezogen- den, mit den ganz vielen Sternchen vorne drauf, weil das so gut passt. Papa hat mich im Auto zu einem großen Haus gefahren, und er hat gesagt, das ist das Sternenflottenhauptgebäude und da geht der Ausflug los. Und ich wollte schon losrennen, aber er hat mich noch zurückgehalten und hat genauso ernst geschaut wie Mama und er hat gesagt: "Aber dass du auch ja lieb bist, Nick! Nicht, dass wieder so etwas vorkommt wie das letzte Mal!"

Ich, ich hab gesagt, nein, so was, das mach ich doch nicht wieder und ich bin auch bestimmt ganz brav. Papa hat noch ein bisschen geseufzt, aber dann hat er mich gehen lassen und mir ganz komisch hinterher geschaut- echt, manchmal könnte man denken, Papa mag nicht, wenn ich irgendwohin gehe!

Vor dem Haus standen schon ganz viele Kinder, auch Roland und Chlodwig und Joachim und Georg und Otto waren da. Otto ist der Dicke aus meiner Klasse, der immer isst und er ist ein toller Kumpel.

Ein Mann ist auch da gewesen, der hat eine tolle Uniform angehabt mit ganz vielen Knöpfen am Kragen. Der Mann hat gelächelt und er hat gesagt: "Hallo, Liebe Kinder! Mein Name ist Admiral Müller und ich werde euch die Enterprise zeigen. Es ist das Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte. Weiß einer von euch, wie der Kapitän heißt?"

"Ich! Ich!", hab ich gerufen und ich hab ganz schnell meinen Arm gehoben, weil, ich weiß ganz viel über die Raumflotte.

"Ja, junger Mann?", hat der Admiral gefragt.

"´Der Käpten heißt Jim!", hab ich gesagt und ich bin ganz stolz gewesen, dass ich so viel weiß, aber der Roland hat angefangen zu lachen und er hat gesagt, der Admiral wollte doch den Nachnamen wissen und nicht den Vornamen und ich bin ganz doof! Na, da hab ich ihm aber eine tüchtige Ohrfeige gegeben, ist doch wahr, und er hat mir das Bein weggezogen und ich bin hingefallen und da haben wir uns gehauen.

"Aufhören! Auseinander!", hat der Admiral gerufen, und ich glaube, er war schon ein bisschen unruhig, denn er ist ganz rot gewesen. Wie wir dann aufgehört haben, hat er wieder gelächelt und er hat gesagt, ich bin ein lieber Junge und ich habe auch Recht gehabt, der Käpten heißt Jim, mit ganzem Namen James Kirk.

"Da siehst du's, du Trottel!", hab ich geschrieen und ich hab Roland noch einen Schubs gegeben und er ist gegen einen silbernen Metalltisch mit ganz vielen bunten Knöpfen gefallen und die haben komisch gepiepst. Aber das hat dem Admiral gar nicht so gut gefallen, glaub ich, weil er hat richtig böse ausgesehen und er hat gesagt, gut, jetzt ist es auch schon Zeit loszugehen, der Käpten hat nämlich noch andere Sachen zu tun. Wir sind hinter dem Admiral hergelaufen, der hat uns zu einem großen Shuttle geführt und wir sind zum Raumdock geflogen. Spitzenklasse! Nur der Admiral hat irgendwie so nervös ausgesehen, vielleicht, weil wir ein paar von den Knöpfen ausprobiert und uns ein bisschen gestritten haben.

Und dann sind wir auch schon da gewesen und Admiral Müller hat gesagt, man kann sogar schon die Enterprise sehen! Wir sind alle ganz schnell zum Bildschirm gerannt und Chlodwig hat mich zur Seite gestoßen und Otto hat geschrieen, er sieht gar nichts, weil der Pilot im Weg sitzt und das ist ganz gemein und er hat auch sein Milchbrötchen schon fast aufgegessen und er hat doch sonst nichts mehr zu Essen dabei und er will wieder nach Hause. Das Shuttle ist ganz schnell auf die Enterprise zugeflogen und ich hab gedacht, jetzt knallen wir voll dagegen und sterben und ich hab angefangen zu weinen und Roland auch und Chlodwig. Otto, der war ja sowieso schon am Heulen. Wir haben einen Riesenkrach gemacht und der Admiral hat gerufen: "Aber Kinder! Aber Kinder!" und er hat ganz hilflos ausgesehen und der Pilot hat geschrieen, bei dem Lärm kann er nicht fliegen!

Dann ist unten an der Enterprise ein Türchen aufgegangen, und wir sind hindurch geflogen und gelandet. Ich hab ganz schnell wieder aufgehört zu weinen und die anderen auch, weil der Admiral hat gesagt, wenn wir nicht ruhig sind, dürfen wir Käpten Kirk nicht sehen und müssen wieder heim und da waren wir natürlich sofort still. Wir haben uns auch ganz artig in eine Reihe gestellt und beim Aussteigen fast gar nicht gedrängelt, nur Otto ist über mein Bein gefallen, aber das geschieht ihm recht, weil er mir Butter von seinem Brötchen an den Pulli geschmiert hat. Er ist hingefallen und einem Typ in gelber Uniform grade vor die Füße. Der Typ hat etwas erstaunt geguckt und er hat den Admiral gefragt: "Sind das unsere Besucher?" und der Müller hat genickt und geseufzt. Der Mann in Gelb hat dann ganz lieb gelächelt und er hat sich gerade hingestellt und gesagt: "Liebe Kinder, ich freue mich, euch auf der Enterprise willkommen heißen zu können. Ich bin Käpten James T. Kirk

und-"

"Wieso denn 'Tie'? Was ist denn das für ein Name?", hat Chlodwig gefragt.

"Ich- wie bitte?", hat der Typ gesagt und nicht mehr ganz so lieb gelächelt.

"Na siehst du, der Käpten heißt 'Tie' und nicht Jim, du Lügner!", hat Roland geschrieen und er hat mich ans Schienbein getreten und Otto hat ganz laut gelacht.

"Wirst du wohl den Mund halten!", hat der Admiral gerufen und dann hat er zu dem Käpten gesagt, es tut ihm leid, die Kinder sind wohl etwas durcheinander. Der Käpten hat wieder gelächelt und er hat gesagt, oh, das macht nichts, er mag Kinder und er kriegt das schon hin.

"Also, ich bin JIM Kirk, Käpten der USS Enterprise", hat der Käpten weitergeredet und irgendwie war das komisch- er hat nach fast jedem Wort eine Pause wegmacht, als ob er überlegen muss, wie es weitergeht. "Ich möchte euch jetzt etwas über dieses Schiff erzählen, aber erst wüsste ich noch gerne eure Namen. Du da, wie heißt du denn, mein Junge?" Und er hat sich zu Otto runtergebückt.

"Oppo", hat Otto gesagt, und er hat sich ganz schnell das letzte Stück von seinem Milchbrötchen in den Mund gestopft.

"Aha", hat der Käpten gesagt, fast so, als ob ihm irgendwas nicht passt, und er hat auf die Krümel geschaut, die Otto auf dem Boden verteilt hatte. Erst sah es so aus, wie wenn er etwas dazu sagen wollte, aber dann hat er sich umgedreht und Chlodwig gefragt, wie er heißt. Aber das war jetzt blöd, weil Chlodwig, der war grade beschäftigt mit seinem Schnürsenkel, der war nämlich aufgegangen und er hat gar nichts gehört.

"Wie heißt du denn?", hat der Käpten noch mal gefragt, diesmal lauter. Der Chlodwig ist ganz toll erschrocken und er hat sich aufgerichtet und den Käpten angeschaut und auf einmal hat er angefangen zu weinen. Das ist nämlich so, Chlodwig, der heult in der Schule auch immer, wenn er die Frage nicht richtig verstanden hat, damit er nicht geschimpft wird.

"Ja aber was hast du denn?", hat der Käpten gefragt und er hat schon fast genauso nervös ausgesehen wie der Admiral. Chlodwig hat immer lauter geheult und Adalbert hat gerufen: "Chlodwig, halt den Mund!" Adalbert, das ist der Liebling von unserer Lehrerin und wir können ihn nicht besonders gut leiden, aber wir dürfen ihn nicht hauen, weil er eine Brille trägt.

"Was geht dich denn das an, du alter Schwätzer?", hat Georg geschrieen und da hat Adalbert auch angefangen zu weinen, und er hat sich auf dem Boden gewälzt und gerufen, keiner mag ihn und alle sind gegen ihn und er kann es nicht ertragen! Der Käpten hat sich mit der Hand über die Augen gefahren und dann hat er gesagt, gut, das mit den Namen können wir ja auch später noch machen und wir fangen lieber mit der Führung an.

Dann sind wir alle mit dem Käpten mitgegangen, der hat uns durch einen langen Korridor geführt und er hat erklärt, das Schiff ist sehr groß und es gibt eine Brücke und einen Maschinenraum und ein Casino- und ich hab zu Chlodwig gesagt, er kann bestimmt nicht so schnell den Gang entlang rennen wie ich. Chlodwig hat gesagt, pöh, so schnell wie ich kann er doch schon lange und ich werde ja sehen und er ist ganz schnell losgelaufen und ich hinterher und ich war richtig böse, weil Frühstart, das ist unfair. Wir sind um eine Biegung gelaufen und plötzlich war da eine Tür an der Seite, die ist aufgegangen, wie ich daran vorbeikam, richtig toll, wie die Türen im Kaufhaus und hat "Wusch" gemacht. Ich hab in den Raum reingeguckt, nur so, und da war es richtig schön hell drin und ganz sauber und da stand so ein älterer Typ in Blau zusammen mit einer blonden Frau mit ganz kurzem Röckchen und er hat ganz schnell geredet und mit einem grauen Ding in der Hand gefuchtelt: "Und wenn Sie damit fertig sind, sagen Sie Jim, dass es Zeit für seine Routineuntersuchung ist und bringen Sie ihn her, Schwester, auch wenn er sich weigert! Immer muss man hinter ihm her sein, er ist schlimmer als dieser spitzohrige Vulkanier wenn es um seine Gesundheit geht!"

´"Hallo!", hab ich da ganz laut gesagt und er ist ein bisschen zusammengezuckt und hat das kleine graue Gerät fallen lassen, das er in der Hand hatte. Er hat mich angeschaut und hat gesagt: "Ja, was machst du denn hier?"

Und ich hab gesagt, ich will mal sehen, was er hier so macht und ich hab gefragt, wer er ist.

"Ich bin Lennard McCoy, der Doktor hier an Bord!", hat er gesagt und ich hab mir gedacht, na prima, hoffentlich ist der nicht so blöd wie unser Doktor daheim, der piekst mich immer oder guckt mir in den Hals. Dann hab ich nach dem grauen Ding am Boden gegriffen, weil, das sah interessant aus. Aber er ist ganz schnell losgesprungen und hat es mir weggenommen und er hat gesagt, damit muss man vorsichtig sein. Ich bin etwas erschrocken, weil er plötzlich so streng aussah und da ist mir mein Entchen runterfallen. Mein Entchen, das ist gelb und aus Plastik und ganz glatt und schön und man kann Wasser rein tun und wenn man dann draufdrückt, spritzt es- prima! Aber in dem Moment hat es auf einmal gekracht und der Boden hat total gewackelt und ich bin umgefallen und ich hab geweint, nämlich mein Entchen ist weggerutscht und unter so einen Tisch- oder wie die grauen Dinger mit den Knöpfen heißen- gekullert und da war es weg. Der Doktor war auch hingefallen und er sah richtig erschrocken aus und er hat auf seinen Anstecker getippt und gesagt: "McCoy an Kirk! - Jim, was war das?"

Und dann, das war ja richtig gruselig, kam die Stimme von dem Käpten aus dem Nichts, und die hat gesagt: "Keine Sorge, Pille, eins von den Kindern hat an der Gravitation rumgespielt!"

Irgendwie klang er gar nicht so glücklich, vielleicht hat er ja Zahnweh oder so. Der Doktor hat gelacht, ganz laut, aber dann hat er gesehen, dass ich weine und er hat gefragt, was los ist und ich habe gesagt, mein Entchen ist weg!

"Dein Entchen?", hat er gefragt, "Was denn für ein Entchen?"

"Mein gelbes Entchen, das spritzt!", hab ich geschrieen und ich hab auf den grauen Tisch gezeigt, "Da ist es drunter!"

"Unter der Konsole?"

"Ich brauch mein Entchen!", hab ich gebrüllt und ich hab geschrieen, wenn ich das Entchen nicht habe, dann hat mein Leben keinen Sinn mehr und ich bring mich um.

"Na, na!", hat der Doktor gesagt und er hat sich hingekniet und versucht, unter die Konsole zu gucken. Grad da hat es wieder 'Wusch!' gemacht und ein anderer Typ in Blau ist rein gekommen, der war ganz dünn und lang hatte total komische Ohren, fast so wie ein Esel, aber ohne Fell.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Doktor?", hat er gefragt, wie er den Doktor auf dem Boden gesehen hat und er hat ganz toll die eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.

"Kein Grund, so zu schauen, Sie spitzohriger Vulkanier!", hat er Doktor gesagt und er ist ein bisschen rot gewesen, "Der Junge hier hat sein Entchen verloren!"

"Sein Entchen", hat der andere Typ gesagt und das hat nicht so geklungen, wie wenn er das versteht.

"Mein Entchen ist ganz schön und gelb und klein und es spritzt Wasser!", hab ich gesagt, "Es ist unter der Konsole!"

Aber der Typ hat mir gar nicht zugehört, sondern er hat zu McCoy gesagt: "Sie werden auf der Brücke benötigt, Doktor"

"Und wieso rufen sie mich dann nicht, sondern kommen her?!", hat der Doktor gesagt und er hat versucht, unter die Konsole zu fassen, aber er hat sich nur die Hand eingeklemmt und da hat er geflucht.

"Die schiffsinterne Kommunikation ist aufgrund einer Verschmutzung der Schaltkreise durch Butter ausgefallen", hat der Typ geantwortet, aber ich hab nicht so richtig verstanden, was das heißen sollte. Der Doktor, glaub ich, auch nicht, weil er hat ganz komisch geguckt.

"Also, Spock, wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde ich jetzt sagen Sie machen Witze!"

"Das lag durchaus nicht in meiner Absicht, Doktor. Wie ich schon sagte, Sie sollten sich nun auf die Brücke begeben!"

Der Typ hat wieder die Augenbraue hochgezogen- total witzig! Der Doktor ist aufgestanden und er hat sein Köfferchen genommen und genervt gesagt: "Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?"

"Ein Junge scheint versehentlich mit einem Faser auf Fähnrich Doyle gefeuert zu haben. Glücklicherweise war er nur auf Betäubung gestellt"

"Sagen Sie mal, was geht denn hier eigentlich vor? Wird Jim nicht mal mit einem paar kleinen Kindern fertig?!", hat der Doktor gerufen und ich hab wieder losgeheult, weil, das war ganz gemein von den beiden, so langweiliges Zeug zu reden, statt mein Entchen zu suchen!

"Wie es scheint, werden Sie ebenso wenig mit ihnen fertig!", hat der, der Spock heißt, gesagt, aber da ist der Doktor böse geworden.

"Was heißt, ICH werde nicht damit fertig?!", hat er gerufen, "Wer hat denn das arme Kind da zum Weinen gebracht, ich oder Sie?!"

Spock, der hat gar nichts dazu gesagt, er hat nur wieder die Augenbrauen hochgezogen- diesmal beide- und er hat die Arme vor der Brust gekreuzt, so wie Adalbert, wenn er vorne an der Tafel steht und er weiß alles. Ich bin jetzt doch ungeduldig geworden, weil ist doch wahr, da verliert man sein Entchen und die reden nur! Ich hab Spock an seiner komischen Hose gezogen, damit er mich endlich mal ansieht, und ich hab geschrieen, dass er mein Entchen holen muss, sonst bringe ich mich um, und dann hab ich mich auf dem Boden gewälzt und ganz toll gebrüllt- so hoch und schrill-, weil, ich weiß, wenn man das macht, kriegt man am schnellsten, was man will.

"Aber, aber!", hat der Doktor gesagt und dann hat er Spock angeschaut und gerufen: "Da bitte! Ihretwegen weint er! Wenn Sie mich nicht mit einem medizinischen Bagatellfall belästigt hätten- ich meine, Doyle ist ein ROTHEMD, was soll ich denn da machen?!- hätte ich dem Jungen längst sein Entchen wieder gefunden und alles wäre in Butter!"

"'In Butter' ist in diesem Fall ein höchst unpassender Ausdruck, da doch die Schaltkreise…", hat Spock angefangen, aber der Doktor hat geschrieen: "Schluss jetzt, Sie machen mich wahnsinnig mit Ihrem Gerede! Und du, sei doch endlich still!"

Er ist ganz rot gewesen und ich glaube, er war schon ziemlich sauer. Ich hab Angst gekriegt und noch lauter gekreischt., bis McCoy sich die Ohren zugehalten hat und Spock hat so eine Bewegung gemacht, ganz kurz aber nur, als wollte er das auch, aber dann hat er es doch gelassen und er ist einen Schritt zurückgegangen und hat mich so angeschaut, wie wenn er nicht weiß, was er machen soll.

"Ja, ja, ja, zum Donnerwetter! Ich suche ja dein Entchen, Junge! Aber sei ruhig!", hat der Doktor gerufen und er ist wieder auf die Knie und hat unter der Konsole rumgefummelt. Spock ist auch hin gegangen und hat sich gebückt und dann hat er gesagt: "So werden Sie nicht heran kommen, Doktor. Die Abdeckplatte scheint durch den Stoß nach unten gerutscht zu sein und sich verhakt zu haben"

"Ach ja, gut dass Sie das sagen!", hat McCoy gesagt, aber irgendwie klang das nicht so, wie wenn er das wirklich gut findet, "Dann machen Sie es doch!"

"Ich würde vorschlagen, mit dem Faser ein Loch in die Platte-", hat Spock gesagt, aber der Doktor ist ganz erschrocken hochgefahren und hat gerufen: "Sind Sie verrückt geworden?! Sie können doch hier nicht alles kaputt machen! Das ist eine Krankenstation und kein Platz für Schießübungen!"

"Ich sagte nicht, ich würde alles kaputt machen, sondern lediglich einen Teil der Abdeckplatte…"

"Nein, hab ich gesagt! Entweder Sie helfen mir jetzt oder Sie hören auf, mir im Weg rum zu stehen!"

"Ich dachte, ich hätte Ihnen soeben meine Hilfe angeboten, aber wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass-"

"Ach , lassen sie mich doch in Ruhe, Sie spitzohriger, logikversessener Vulkanier!"

"Ich sehe nicht, inwiefern mich dieser Ausdruck beleidigen soll, Doktor, da meine Ohren in der Tat-"

"Ich will mein Entchen!", hab ich gebrüllt und mich wieder auf den Boden geworfen.

"Ja, verdammt! Du kriegst ja dein Entchen!"

Der Doktor hat noch einmal versucht, die Platte abzumachen, aber die war echt irgendwie runtergerutscht, so dass jetzt gar ein Spalt mehr da war. Ich konnte mein Entchen gar nicht mehr sehen und auf einmal hab ich gedacht, ich frage doch vielleicht lieber den Käpten als die zwei da, weil, die machen es nur noch schlimmer. Ich bin raus gerannt und ich hab mich ganz toll gefreut, weil ich mir gedacht habe, jetzt sag ich einfach dem Käpten, mein Entchen ist weg und McCoy und Spock reden nur dumm rum, statt es zu holen und das ist ganz gemein und es ist unter der Konsole und er muss es holen, sofort, sonst bring ich mich um! Weil ich so stark an mein Entchen gedacht habe, hab ich nicht so auf den Weg geachtet, und auf einmal bin ich gegen einen Mann geknallt, der stand da irgendwie so doof auf dem Gang rum. Aber trotzdem hab ich total Glück gehabt, nämlich, der Mann war der Käpten! Bisschen komisch war das natürlich schon, weil, er war ganz alleine und er sollte doch eigentlich uns alle rumführen!

Wie er mich gesehen hat, hat er ganz böse geguckt und gesagt: "So, da bist du also! Ich habe schon überall nach dir suchen lassen! Und wo hast du deinen unerträglichen- ich, meine, wo hast du deinen Freund gelassen?"

"Das ist gemein, dass du schimpfst!", hab ich geschrieen, weil ehrlich, ist doch wahr, seine blöden Offiziere verlieren mein Entchen und er motzt auch noch, "Dabei ist doch meine Konsole weg, weil das Schiff so gewackelt hat, und das Entchen ist abgerutscht, und das ist furchtbar, und ich rede nur, statt es zu holen und Spock bringt McCoy um!"

Kann sein, ich hab das ein bisschen durcheinander gebracht, aber der Käpten hat sofort verstanden, denn er ist ganz blass geworden und er war sehr aufgeregt und er hat mich gepackt und gerufen: "Was sagst du?! Wo?! Wo sind sie denn?!"

"In der Krankenstation!", hab ich gesagt und ich war unheimlich froh. Der Käpten ist losgerannt und ich hinterher und ich hab gedacht, prima, er beeilt sich so, um mein Entchen zu holen. Der Käpten ist mit Karacho in die Krankenstation gestürzt, hat sich umgeguckt dann hat er Spock und McCoy gesehen und er ist noch blasser geworden, komisch, dabei war das mit dem Entchen ja nun nicht SO schrecklich! Spock hat seinen Faser in der Hand gehabt und auf die Konsole gezielt, und der Doktor hat davor gestanden und mit den Armen gerudert und er war ganz wütend und er hat geschrieen: "Nein, nein, nein!"

Der Käpten hat einen Moment starr gestanden, dann hat er sich auf einmal auf Spock gestürzt und versucht, ihm den Faser abzunehmen, und sie sind beide hingefallen und der Faser ist losgegangen und hat einen Brandfleck an die Decke gemacht. Dann kam auf einmal eine ganz schrille Sirene, wie bei der Feuerwehr und ein paar Männer in Rot sind reingestürmt, mit Fasern in der Hand.

"Wer hat hier gefeuert?", hat einer gefragt, aber er hat keine Antwort gekriegt, weil der Doktor angefangen hat, rum zu schreien: "Bist du verrückt geworden, Jim?! Was machst du denn da?"

Spock, der hat auf dem Boden gelegen und den Käpten ganz groß angeschaut, mit beiden Augenbrauen ganz weit hochgezogen, aber gesagt hat er nichts und das war vielleicht auch besser so, nämlich, der Käpten hatte seinen Faser auf ihn gerichtet.

"Also, nur wegen der Abdeckplatte brauchst du ihn aber nicht gleich zu erschießen, weißt du?!", hat McCoy gesagt und er hat Jim zur Seite geschubst.

"Ich dachte- der Junge hier hat gesagt- was habt ihr denn da getrieben?", hat der Käpten gefragt und man hat gesehen, er kennt sich überhaupt nicht mehr aus.

"Er hier", hat der Doktor gesagt und auf mich gezeigt, "Hat seine verdammte Ente verloren und das Spitzohr hatte die GENIALE Idee, ein Loch in meine Konsole zu brennen, um da ran zu kommen! Ich meine, wenn du diese Kinder einlädst, hast DU ach darauf zu achten, dass sie sich nicht unbeaufsichtigt hier in der Krankenstation rum treiben! Ich bin Arzt und kein Babysitter!"

Dann hat ne Weile keiner was gesagt, nur der Käpten hat mich auf einmal ganz arg grimmig angesehen und er ist auf mich zugegangen und hat die Hand gehoben, grade, als ob er mir eins auf die Nase geben wollte und da hab ich wieder losgebrüllt.

"Captain, darf ich Sie darauf hinweisen, dass nach Paragraph vierzehn Punkt zwei Gewalt gegen Minderjährige verboten ist?", hat Spock gesagt und er ist aufgestanden und hat den Käpten weggezogen. Der hat aber immer noch sauer ausgesehen und er hat mich am Arm gepackt, richtig feste, und er hat gesagt, er bringt mich jetzt sofort zur Shuttlerampe, wo schon meine Kameraden auf mich warten.

Das war ganz ungerecht, nämlich, als ich dann beim Shuttle war, mussten wir noch ganz lange sitzen bleiben und auf Georg und Joachim und Otto warten, die waren irgendwo verloren gegangen. Georg und Joachim kamen ja dann bald, der Doktor hatte sie im Gang gefunden, sie hatten sich da ein bisschen gehaut, aber wegen Otto mussten alle noch ewig suchen. Spock hat ihn dann schließlich angeschleppt und das war komisch- der Otto war doch wahrhaftig ohnmächtig! Wir waren alle ganz toll aufgeregt, wie wir das gesehen haben und wir haben einen Mordslärm gemacht. Der Käpten hat uns ganz schnell auf Wiedersehen gesagt und er hat uns in das Shuttle geschubst und wir sind los geflogen. Unterwegs ist der Otto dann wieder aufgewacht und er hat erzählt, er weiß gar nicht, was passiert ist, er hat sich bloß im Casino ein Brot mit Nutella geholt und dann ist er spazieren gegangen und hat es gegessen. So ist er dann zum Maschinenraum gekommen und da hat er einen Mann in Rot getroffen, der hat gesagt, er soll weggehen, weil das hier nicht für Kinder ist und da hat er bloß so zum Spaß gesagt, er wirft gleich sein Brot in den Antrieb und dann gab es auf einmal ein Chaos, alle wollten ihn festhalten und er ist weggelaufen, mit dem Brot, auf den Antrieb zu, und dann hat ihn Spock von hinten erwischt und dann war auf einmal alles schwarz.

Jedenfalls- der Ausflug, das war klasse! Wie ich heimgekommen bin, hab ich gleich zu Mama gesagt, sie soll mich zur nächsten Führung wieder anmelden, aber das war schon komisch: Die Enterprise musste ganz plötzlich zu einem dringenden Einsatz und alle Führungen sind für die kommenden fünf Jahre gestrichen! Also ich, ich finde es ja schon ein bisschen gemein von Käpten Kirk, dass er mein Entchen mitgenommen hat!


End file.
